Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture
by embs
Summary: C'est au tour d'Albus Potter de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme il l'avait imaginé, loin de là. Et c'est notamment dû à Scorpius Malfoy qui sera bien plus proche de lui que prévu... Venez suivre la scolarité du jeune Albus Severus Potter et de ses amis ! Si il y a une chose à retenir de cette histoire? Tout est dit dans le titre.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture**

 **Pairing : Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Certains personnages sont des inventés, dont deux qui ne m'appartiennent pas complétement, puisqu'ils ont été crées avec une amie que je remercie de tout coeur.**

 **Note : Bonjour ! Cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Albus et Scorpius, alors j'ai décidé de me lancer. Le prologue est assez court, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est un choix que j'ai fais. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, les chapitres seront quant à eux bien plus long. Sur ce, j'espère que cela pourra vous plaire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **PROLOGUE**

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour le jeune Albus Severus Potter. En effet, il allait faire sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Ce matin là, il était réveillé depuis un petit moment, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se lever de son lit. Albus n'avait jamais été du matin, quelque soit le jour, aussi important que cela puisse être. C'est une petite tignasse rousse, qui sautait sur son lit et qui criait presque, qui fini de le réveiller.

\- Debout Al, c'est le grand jour !

Ouvrant un oeil, puis l'autre, le dit Al émit une sorte de grognement. Après quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour la jeune fille, il soupira légèrement mais un petit sourire vint tout de même prendre place sur son visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi excitée Lily. C'est ma rentrée, pas encore la tienne je te rappelle.

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais ça veut dire que dans un an, jour pour jour, ce sera mon tour !

Le garçon rit légèrement avant de se redresser en position assise sur le lit. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite sœur, bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Pourtant, la rouquine ne dit rien. Sans doute était-ce dû à son incroyable bonne humeur du jour. Après un petit instant, les deux jeunes gens descendirent dans la cuisine. Visiblement, les autres membres de la famille étaient déjà levés, et Albus les salua comme tous les matins. C'est lorsqu'il arriva à son aîné que les choses se compliquèrent. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais c'était assez désagréable dès le réveil.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman. Salut James.

\- Salut Al, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Alors, prêt pour faire ta rentrée chez les serpents?

\- Arrête avec ça, ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta le plus jeune.

En effet, durant toutes les grandes vacances, James s'était amusé à tourmenter son petit frère en lui disant qu'il serait envoyé à Serpentard. Il était vrai qu'Albus avait toujours été un peu différent des autres Potter. Plus calme, plus réfléchi, moins impulsif. Mais malgré tout, le brun n'acceptait pas les dires du plus âgé. A vrai dire, il était même terrifié à l'idée d'être envoyé chez les verts et argents, compte tenu de leur passé, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un sur une réputation. Mais Albus se rassurait en se disant que tous les Potter et Weasley avaient été à Gryffondor, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas pour lui.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Et bien que les pics que lui lançait James l'agaçaient, Albus n'en montrait rien. Quelques heures plus tard, toute la famille Potter se dirigeait vers la gare de Kings Cross. Et plus ils approchaient de la voie neuf trois quart, plus Albus sentait le stress monter en lui. Car quoi qu'il puisse dire, les mots de James l'affectaient bien plus que ce qu'il disait. Après avoir passé la barrière magique, le garçon se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de sa vie face au Poudlard Express. Il l'observa un moment, se disant que le train était tout de même beau. Toute sa petite famille se précipita vers les Weasley dès qu'ils les aperçurent. Tous sauf Albus, sachant que cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir partir. Le temps de masquer son stress, il s'arrêta et fit mine de refaire ses lacets. Bien évidemment, son père le remarqua et s'approcha de lui, se baissant à sa hauteur. Le cœur d'u jeune Potter battait très vite. Que devait-il faire? Lui en parler ou bien faire comme si de rien était? Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant, yeux qui lui rappelaient les siens, et à ce moment-là, il sut que son père était prêt à l'écouter.

\- Papa... Et si je me retrouve à Serpentard? commença-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante.

\- Albus Severus Potter... Tu portes le noms de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un deux était à Serpentard, et c'était un grand homme, doté d'un incroyable courage.

\- Mais disons juste que je sois..

\- Alors, le coupa Harry, la maison Serpentard y aura gagné un merveilleux jeune sorcier. Mais si c'est vraiment très important pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à choisir Gryffondor. Le choixpeau tient compte du choix des élèves.

\- Pour de vrai?

\- Pour de vrai. Mais chut, il ne faut rien dire. Ce sera notre secret.

Ils furent interrompus par le sifflement du train qui annonçait que les élèves devaient monter à bord d'un des nombreux wagons. Se relevant, Albus sourit légèrement à son père, qui le prit un court instant dans ses bras. Le brun savait que son père avait toujours eut ce don de le rassurer. Et bien que ses craintes ne soient pas complétement parties, il était beaucoup moins angoissé qu'auparavant. Il dit au revoir à toute sa famille, en particulier à Lily qui était sa petite soeur chérie qu'il protègerait toujours. Après quoi il monta dans le train, accompagné de sa cousine Rose, fille de sa tante Hermione et de son oncle Ron. Les deux s'entendant très bien, le trajet jusqu'à l'école de magie se passa dans la bonne humeur, les bonbons et les fous rires. Enya Londubat, leur amie d'enfance et fille de Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, avait également fait le trajet avec eux.

Les trois amis ne purent s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant l'immense château qu'était Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, le coeur d'Albus accéléra légèrement, et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était bien décidé à faire en sorte que ses années à Poudlard soient les meilleures années de sa vie. On demanda aux premières années de patienter en attendant leur répartition. Et pendant que Rose et Enya discutaient joyeusement, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui. L'école était vraiment magnifique, comme lui avaient dit ses parents et son frère. Il grimaça légèrement en pensant à James et à ses nombreux pics. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, puisqu'ils durent entrer dans la grande salle. Les années supérieures étaient déjà installées, et Albus reconnu quelques-uns d'entre eux. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son frère lui tira la langue et lui fit un clin d'œil en lui montrant la table des Serpentards. Le plus jeune avait décidé d'ignorer les pics de son frère, ou du moins il essayait. De toute façon, le moment fatidique approchait de plus en plus, et tout le monde serait fixés. Minerva MacGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, se tenait à côté du célèbre choixpeau. La répartition commença donc, et les élèves s'assirent sur le tabouret tour à tour. Albus écoutait avec attention qui était répartit où.

\- Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Serpentard !

A l'entente de ce nom, Albus haussa un sourcil et regarda le petit garçon blond descendre du tabouret, affichant un fier sourire. Malfoy, un nom qu'il avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de lui, tout un tas de questions se formant dans sa tête. De son point de vue, il ne trouvait pas qu'il ait l'air effrayant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Secouant légèrement la tête, il reporta son attention sur la répartition.

\- Gabriel Nott.

\- Gryffondor !

Un silence brutal se fut dans la salle, suivit d'un claquement de mains qui provenait de la petite blonde à côté de lui. C'était la seule à applaudir visiblement, bien que Luka Finnigan, qu'il connaissait rapidement, ne tarda pas à la suivre. Albus jeta un coup d'oeil à la blonde, puis à Gabriel. Vu leur ressemblance, ils devaient être jumeaux. Il observa le garçon se rendre jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor d'un pas hésitant, et si on l'observait bien, on pouvait voir que ses poings étaient serrés et sa mâchoire contractée, comme si il se retenait de pleurer. Le garçon se jeta dans les bras de Luka, et on passa au nom suivant, qui était effectivement celui de Jude Nott, qui fut répartie à Serpentard. C'est à ce moment là qu'Albus tilta. Il connaissait très vaguement la famille Nott, puisqu'il lui semblait que sa mère était amie avec la mère de Gabriel et Jude, donc. Il se souvint également qu'il s'agissait d'une famille de sang-pur. Ils n'avaient pas été des mangemorts, mais leur maison de prédilection était Serpentard, et au vue de la réaction commune, Gabriel n'était pas censé se retrouver à Gryffondor. Albus prit une grande inspiration lorsque son nom fut appelé. Il tenta de calmer ses angoisses qui revenaient, et s'assit sur la tabouret. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et prit un peu de temps avant de se décider. Albus était tellement stressé qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Son regard se posa sur James qui le regardait d'un air joueur. Albus le connaissait, il savait très bien que si il pouvait il le charrierait encore. Tout comme il savait également qu'en vérité James souhaitait qu'il aille à Gryffondor. C'était Lily qui lui avait dit, bien qu'Albus ne sache pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Parmi tous les élèves présents, Albus sentit un regard fixé sur lui. Non pas que les autres ne le regardaient pas, mais celui-ci était particulièrement intense. Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Scorpius Malfoy. Et bien qu'il en fut étonné, Albus ne put s'empêcher de soutenir son regard, pour une quelconque raison qui lui échappait. Il fallait dire que les yeux bleus du garçon avaient quelque chose de fascinant, bien qu'ils aient l'air vides de toute expression. Et c'est pourquoi Albus ne pensait à rien d'autre en ce moment. C'est à ce moment-là que le choixpeau annonça sa décision.

\- SERPENTARD !

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre I

**Titre : Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture**

 **Pairing : Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seuls certains personnages sont inventés. Gabriel Nott et Jude Nott appartiennent en partie à Lou, une amie.**

 **Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira, bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose de passionnant. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop court, mais si c'est le cas dites le moi et je ferais des chapitres plus longs !**

 **CHAPITRE I**

 _Parmis tous les élèves présents, Albus sentit un regard fixé sur lui. Non pas que les autres ne le regardaient pas, mais celui-ci était particulièrement intense. Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Scorpius Malfoy. Et bien qu'il en fut étonné, Albus ne put s'empêcher de soutenir son regard, pour une quelconque raison qui lui échappait. Il fallait dire que les yeux bleus du garçon avaient quelque chose de fascinant, bien qu'ils aient l'air vides de toute expression. Et c'est pourquoi Albus ne pensait à rien d'autre en ce moment. C'est à ce moment-là que le choixpeau annonça sa décision._

 _\- SERPENTARD !_

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Qu'avait-il dit? Ce n'était pas possible. Le fils du Survivant ne pouvait pas avoir été envoyé chez les serpents. Tremblant légèrement, les yeux d'Albus reflétaient l'angoisse qu'il avait. Au moment même où il avait entendu le verdict, tout autour de lui n'avait plus aucune importance. C'est lorsque Minerva enleva le choixpeau de sa tête qu'il reprit un minimum conscience. Son regard se posa à la table des Gryffondor, où tous étaient silencieux. Seul l'agacement de James était clairement visible. Albus détourna aussitôt le regard et alla à contrecoeur s'installer à la table des verts et argents. Ils allaient le détéster c'était sûr. Que ce soit les serpents ou les lions. Le brun était assis à côté de la petite blonde, Jude Nott. Mais dans un premier temps, il n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire légèrement sur sa manche pour l'interpeller. Sursautant légèrement, il se retourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste? Gab aussi il est triste. J'aime pas quand il est triste. Alors ne sois pas triste toi aussi.

\- Pa..Pardon ?

Les yeux d'Albus clignèrent plusieurs fois. La douceur de la voix de la jeune fille était incroyable, et son intonation était celle d'une enfant de cinq ans. Cela avait davantage surpris le garçon en se rappellant dans quelle maison ils étaient. Il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé en l'entendant parler, mais Jude reprit ce qui semblait être leur conversation, et ses grands yeux noisettes le fixaient toujours.

\- J'ai dit qu'il faut pas que tu sois triste. Papa m'a toujours dit que Serpentard était une bonne maison, et maman grondait en disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Alors ça veut dire que toutes les maisons sont des bonnes maisons, non? Alors il faut pas que tu fasses cette tête.

Le jeune Potter la regardait toujours d'un air incrédule. Un de ses sourcils s'était légèrement haussé, comme si il se demandait lui aussi ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de choquer les Serpentards présents qui devaient sûrement connaître la blonde. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était toujours comme ça? Est-ce que son frère parlait ainsi également? Albus fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant une voix provenir d'en face de lui, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.

\- Jude, ne l'embête pas, il ne t'a rien demandé.

\- Tu es méchant Scorpyy, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis je fais ce que je veux dabord, t'es ni mon papa, ni ma maman, ni mon frère.

\- Non, mais mon père est ton parrain, et on a grandit ensemble, dois-je te le rappeler? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, soupira-t-il. Tu ne t'es même pas présentée correctement, je pense que Gabriel ne serait pas content.

A l'entente de ces mots, Jude sursauta légèrement avant d'afficher une petite moue boudeuse d'une enfant prise sur le fait. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, pour ensuite les poser sur Albus. De son côté, Scorpius ne s'occupait plus d'eux, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il donnait l'impression, et commença à manger. Albus était encore sous le choc de la conversation qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.C'était lui ou Scorpius Malfoy avait parlé à Jude comme si elle était une enfant? Visiblement, c'était donc bien la personnalité de la jeune fille, et il faudrait un temps au brun pour s'y habituer.

\- Je suis désolée, commença d'une petite voix la blonde. Je m'appelle Jude, Jude Nott ! Bienvenue avec nous !

\- Je.. Je suis Albus Potter, enchanté. Et euh.. Merci.. Je suppose..

Cela faisait bizarre au garçon que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était le bienvenue. Surtout que si on regardait les autres serpents, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis qu'il soit parmi eux. A vrai dire, ils le regardaient presque tous d'un air méfiant. Frissonant légèrement, Albus regarda une dernière fois la petite blonde qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il le lui rendit légèrement avant de commencer à manger. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Jude, et encore moins de Scorpius. Mais la jeune Nott lui rappellait Lily quand ils étaient plus petits, et d'une certaine façon, cela le rassura.

Plus personne d'autre ne lui adressa la parole durant le repas, bien que Jude lui lançait quelques coups d'oeil de temps en temps. En revanche, Scorpius Malfoy ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard. Albus commença à se demander si il avait rêvé lors de la répartation. Quelques instants plus tard, chaque préfet conduisit sa maison dans leur salle commune. Celle des Serpentard étaient dans les cachots, et Albus se fit la réflexion qu'il préférait être en bas plutôt qu'en haut d'une tour. Il vira très rapidement de son esprit cette étrange pensée, et dès qu'il put monter dans son dortoir, il s'affala sur son lit. Pour le moment, il était seul, les trois autres garçons n'étant pas arrivés. Profitant de ce moment de solitude, il soupira et laissa une ou deux larmes couler. Son père lui avait dit que même si il était à Serpentard ce n'était pas grave, mais Albus n'arrivait pas à se rattacher à cette idée. Il avait peur d'être ici, il avait peur des jugements. Entendant quelqu'un arriver, il se redressa très vite sur son lit. Il n'allait pas en plus leur montrer son côté pitoyable. Il serra les dents, essayant de se contrôler, et regarda les nouveaux arrivants. Le plus grand était métisse, il s'agissait de Connor Zabini. Le second était châtain et répondait au nom de William Higgs. Le troisième était Scorpius Malfoy. Ces trois-là seraient donc les camarades d'Albus pendant sept longues années. Il y eut un blanc lorsque les trois amis aperçurent le jeune Potter. Malfoy, encore une fois, l'ignora superbement. Zabini quant à lui le regardait avec une expression étrange. Et c'est Higgs qui brisa le silence d'un ton sec et froid, jetant un regard noir à Albus.

\- C'est Gabriel qui devrait être à ta place. Ne prends pas trop tes aises.

Au fond de lui, Albus avait envie de lui répondre et de lui montrer son assurance. Le problème était justement qu'à l'instant précis, il n'avait aucune assurance. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'hôcher la tête avant de détourner le regard. Si il le pouvait, Al aurait isolé son lit d'une une chambre seule. Mais il s'estima ne pas être trop malchanceux en constatant qu'il était à une extrêmité. Le lit à sa gauche était celui de Scorpius, et si le garçon continuait de l'ignorer, peut être qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Prenant un livre et fermant les baldaquins de son lit, Albus s'isola dans son monde, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux autres garçons dans la pièce. Ce qu'eux n'avaient aucun mal à faire visiblement.

* * *

Scorpius avait patiemment attendu sa répartition, comme tous les autres, bien qu'il était déjà sûr qu'il serait envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait observé Gabriel Nott se faire envoyer à Gryffondor. Ce fut un des rares à ne pas en être étonné, connaissant parfaitement le garçon. Et lorsque ça avait été au tour de Potter, Scorpius n'avait put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il avait tellement entendu parler du grand Harry Potter. Son père notamment lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui en lui racontant ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Il lui avait dit comme ils étaient ennemis, tout comme il lui avait expliqué que cela s'était adouci après la guerre, et qu'aujourd'hui ils pouvaient se croiser et se saluer poliment. Tout cela avait toujours intrigué Scorpius, c'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher d'être fortement intéressé lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom d'Albus. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun se mette à le fixer également. Si il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il aurait sûrement sursauté. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. C'était comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Mais pour se rassurer, il se disait que c'était parce qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Leur contact visuel fut rompu lorsque le choixpeau annonça "Serpentard". A ce moment-là, Scorpius ne sut quoi en penser. Un Potter à Serpentard? Avec tout ce que lui avait raconté son père, c'était étonnant, et beaucoup des serpents le regardaient avec méfiance. Pourtant, Scorpius s'y intéressait fortement. Il avait toujours été comme ça, curieux de comprendre les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Et Albus semblait être une de ces choses. Bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser les yeux du brun, il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'intervenir dans la conversation que Jude avait avec lui. Cependant, il se reconcentra vite sur son repas, bien qu'une de ses oreilles continuait à les écouter.

Après le repas, il avait passé un petit moment à découvrir la salle commune des serpents, en compagnie de ses amis d'enfance. Connor était sûrement celui dont il était le plus proche. C'était un garçon joyeux et amusant, mais qui pouvait également se montrer tordu. Il avait toujours des idées et des plans foireux, mais au moins cela mettait de l'ambiance dans leur petit groupe. Il était le fils de Blaise Zabini et de Lisa Turpin. William était un peu plus particulier. Renfermé, froid et parfois agressif, il fallait vraiment le connaître et gagner sa confiance pour qu'il vous montre son vrai visage. Car avec ses plus proches, il se révélait être quelqu'un de très à l'écoute, et toujours de bon conseils. C'était le fils de Terence Higgs et de Daphnée Greengras, ce qui signifiait que c'était également le cousin de Scorpius. Et puis il y avait Jude. La seule fille du groupe, à vrai dire. Elle était un peu leur petite protégée, bien que tout le monde sache que c'était surtoût Gabriel, son jumeau à qui elle était toujours collée, qui la protégeait mieux que quiconque. Ce soir là fut dur pour la petite blonde dailleurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait réellement séparée de son frère. Scorpius tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle pourrait le voir dès demain au petit déjeuner. Les jumeaux Nott avaient toujours étaient un peu différents, uniques dans un sens. C'étaient les enfants de Théodore Nott et Ella Maltter. La jeune femme était dailleurs très proche de la mère de Scorpius, Astoria, et c'était également la meilleure amie de Draco. Théo quant à lui faisait partie de ce trio qu'étaient Draco, Blaise et lui-même. Scorpius affectionnait particulièrement Ella, qui était dailleurs sa marraine, tout comme son père était le parrain de Jude. Et pour cause, la femme était sans doute la plus ouverte de tous, et elle adorait lui raconter ses souvenirs avait toute sa petite bande lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. A chaque fois son père boudait comme un enfant, lui priant de ne pas raconter des choses comme ça à Scorpius, et Ella se contentait de rire, se fichant bien de l'avis du chef de la famille Malfoy.

Alors qu'il avait un petit sourire sur le visage, Scorpius fut tiré de ses pensées par Connor qui lui dit qu'ils montaient dans leur dortoir. Hochant la tête, le blond les suivit également. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils purent constater qu'Albus Potter était déjà présent. Aussitôt, Scorpius détourna son regard. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il sentait que si ses yeux croisaient les siens à nouveau, il ne serait cette fois là non plus pas capable de fixer autre chose que cette couleur émeraude. Il ne dit rien lorsque William lui fit une réflexion. Après tout, le garçon était comme ça, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Pourtant, il fut à la fois étonné et agacé de voir que le jeune Potter ne réagissait pas. Mais son attention fut très vite reprise par Connor qui lui raconta une de ses nombreuses blagues. La soirée passa très vite, les trois garçons parlaient de tout et de rien. Une chose était sûre, ils étaient tous ravis d'être enfin à Poudlard. Au moment de se coucher, Scorpius se tourna sur son côté droit, ayant ainsi vue sur le lit d'Albus. Le garçon semblait déjà endormit. L'héritier Malfoy soupira légèrement, se disant que l'année commençait d'une manière bien étrange. Il fut très vite emporté par le sommeil, tout comme les autres personnes du dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius fut le premier réveillé, très vite suivit par Connor et William. Ils avaient toujours été matinaux, sans doute était-ce dû à leur éducation. Ils prirent leur douches et se préparèrent. Au moment de partir, Scorpius jeta un regard au lit d'Albus. Le brun n'était toujours pas réveillé. Le blond hésita un instant, puis il fut très vite appelé par un de ses amis lui disant qu'ils y allaient. Il grimaça légèrement. Tant pis pour Potter. Après tout, Scorpius n'était en rien sa nourrice ou quoi que ce soit. Si il n'était pas capable de se réveiller tout seul, ce n'était en aucun cas son problème. En descendant dans la salle commune, une petite tignasse blonde leur sauta dessus. Scorpius sourit doucement à Jude avant de remettre son masque en place et de se diriger vers la grande salle. A peine arrivés que la jeune fille se précipita à la table des Gryffondor. Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de protester. Mais la voyant se jeter dans les bras de Gabriel sous les yeux amusés de Luka Finnigan, il se dit que tout devrait bien se passer pour elle. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle cherchait à s'attirer les ennuis. Personne ne pouvait détester Jude. Elle était la douceur incarnée. Que faisait-elle chez Serpentard? C'était un mystère pour tous, ou presque. Scorpius faisait partie de cette poignée de personnes à le savoir, et rien que d'y penser cela le faisait frissonner de peur.

Le petit déjeuner était délicieux, et il se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Néanmoins, la salle se vidait petit à petit et Scorpius commença à tapoter ses doigts sur la table. Potter n'était visiblement pas levé. Il croisa le regard de Connor, qui haussa un sourcil et désigna ses doigts d'un discret signe de tête. Aussitôt, Scorpius cessa tout mouvement pour finir son petit déjeuner. Si il y avait bien une personne qui lisait en lui d'un simple regard, c'était bien Connor. Et il était vrai que d'ordinaire, le blond faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer lorsqu'il stressait et qu'ils étaient entourés d'inconnus. Scorpius soupira contre lui-même. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Dailleurs il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il y pensait. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle était presque vide. Les trois Serpentards se levèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient restés un moment dans la grande salle, Scorpius avait trainé contrairement à d'habitude. Et c'est au moment où ils passaient la porte que quelqu'un qui courrait le bouscula légèrement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention? s'énerva-t-il

Et lorsqu'il reconnut la personne face à lui, il haussa un sourcil, mais une part de lui fut rassurée. Cependant il n'en montra rien et se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ba alors Potter, on a eut une panne de réveil?

Ses deux amis rirent, et le trio repartit sans jeter un regard de plus au petit brun. Aux yeux de tous, cela avait l'air d'une légère altércation, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal entre un Potter et un Malfoy. Cependant, le regard que Connor jeta à Scorpius fit comprendre au blond qu'ils auraient une conversation plus tard.

* * *

Albus s'était réveillé tard, il n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner. Il se doucha et se prépara en vitesse, pestant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su se réveiller. Bien évidemment, personne n'avait eut l'idée de le réveiller. Il soupira légèrement, il était chez les serpents, il ne devait pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Il lança un tempus et écarquilla les yeux avant de foncer dans la grande salle en courrant. C'était bientôt la fin du petit déjeuner, et le garçon ne tiendrait pas si il n'avalait rien. Arrivant à la hauteur de la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à percuter Malfoy. Et à l'entente de sa réflexion, Albus ressentit une pointe de colère arriver. Cela signifiait que les trois garçons avaient très bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas réveillé et qu'il allait être en retard. Mais Albus n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les autres étaient déjà partis. A vrai dire, la salle était quasiment vide. Seuls cinq ou six élèves étaient encore présents. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le brun se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à son premier cours, qui était un cours de métamorphose.

La matinée de cours du garçon se passa plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'il soit à l'écart de ses camarades. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle, un évènement inattendu lui tomba dessus. Marchant la tête baissée, il ne vit pas James qui fonçait droit sur lui. L'attrapant par le bras, il le tira dans un couloir un peu plus calme et le poussa contre le mur. La colère était clairement visible dans ses yeux.

\- Ja..James? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

\- Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu te fous de moi? Comment mon frère a-t-il pu se retrouver dans la pire des maisons qu'il soit?

\- T'étais le premier à dire que je me retrouverais à Serpentard pourtant..

\- Peut être mais je ne pensais pas que tu le serais vraiment ! C'est une honte Albus ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'un Potter puisse se retrouver chez les serpents ! Tu sais quoi? Ca me dégoute ! Tu me déçois Albus, ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Et sur ces paroles, l'aîné partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant un Albus choqué derrière lui. Le brun se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que James réagirait aussi violemment. Quelques secondes après, qui semblèrent lui durer une éternité, de petites mains qu'il reconnut se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Rose. Celle-ci semblait énervée, mais elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Ton frère n'est qu'un idiot, Al.

Et à ce moment-là, Albus sut que sa cousine l'acceptait malgré tout. Il sut qu'il pouvait se laisser aller avec elle. La serrant dans ses bras, il s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes. Il était effrayé et ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait depuis la veille. Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que personne exceptée Rose n'était encore au courant des mots de James. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Scorpius Malfoy avait vu toute la scène.

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
